Weihnachtsplätzchen Teil II
by Demetra
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Smilodons Story. Es wird wieder gebacken in Hogwarts, doch ein neuer Inhaltsstoff sorgt für Friede, Freude, Lachflash... bitte r/r


Disclaimer: JKR und Time Warner  
  
Eine Fortsetzung zu Smilodons Story "Weihnachtsplätzchen", gepaart mit den Erlebnissen meinen exzessiven Lebens. oder so  
  
  
  
Weihnachtsplätzchen Teil II  
  
"Oh, nein, wenn wir dieses Jahr wieder Weihnachtskekse backen müssen, streike ich", sagte Ron und verschränkte trotzig die Arme. "Selber backen, das ist sooo peinlich."  
  
"Ach, ich bitte Dich", belehrte ihn Hermine, als sie die große Halle zum Abendessen betraten. Wie in jedem Jahr auf Hogwarts waren nur wenige Schüler und Lehrer über Weihnachten auf dem Schloss geblieben und so saß man in der Halle an einem einzigen Tisch zusammen, um Albus Dumbledores Gemeinschaftssinn zu unterstützen. "Das wird halb so schlimm. Ich backe sehr gern."  
  
"Du warst auch schließlich letztes Jahr nicht dabei! Snape hat versucht, die McGonagall mit seinem Zauberstab umzupusten, Sinistra und Trelawney haben Lupin angemacht, der sie als Werwolfsplätzchen gejagt hast, wegen der Deckenlampe, und überhaupt, eine kitzelige Birne?", murmelte Ron in seinen (nicht vorhandenen) Bart, als er sich auf einen freien Platz fallen ließ.  
  
Hermine starrte verwundert zu Harry, der nur die Schultern zuckte. Ron war in den letzten Tagen ein wenig verwirrt gewesen, doch dies hier war der Höhepunkt. Besorgt setzte sich Harry neben ihn und wurde mit einem knappen Kopfnicken von Minerva McGonagall begrüßt. Sie, der Direktor, Professor Moody, Severus Snape und Professor Flitwick waren die einzigen Lehrer, die noch im Schloss verblieben. Neben Harry, Ron und Hermine war auch Ginny nicht nach Hause gefahren und saß mit zwei Hufflepuff-Mädchen in der Nähe von Flitwick, der eine winzige Schneefigur verzauberte. Hogwarts, ein Wintermärchen.  
  
Das Essen war ebenso schmackhaft wie reichhaltig und es dauerte lange, bis in der Halle wieder ein Wort gesprochen wurde. Es war natürlich Dumbledore, der zu einer seiner üblichen Ansprachen ansetzt.  
  
"Liebe Kollegen, liebe Kinder, ich. ."  
  
"Albus, wenn das wieder so eine Plätzchenaktion wird, kündige ich", knurrte Severus Snape, ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort Dumbledores zuzulassen. Der Schuldirektor war sichtlich beleidigt, während der Meister der Zaubertränke düster vor sich hinbrütete und seine Fingerspitzen gegeneinander presste.  
  
"Na, na, Severus, bitte. Ich muss Sie doch nicht daran erinnern, was wir neulich besprochen haben. Empathie. Gemeinschaftsgefühl." Es gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch, als sich Ron an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckt und Harry ihm schließlich einen satten Schlag zwischen die Schulterblätter verpasste, damit der Freund nicht erstickte. Dumbledore wirkte nun tief gekränkt und Ron beeilte sich, wieder ein beteiligtes Gesicht zu machen. "Ich erinnere mich, dass wir letztes Jahr große Freude hatten, deshalb werden wir uns heute Abend um 18.00 in der Küche treffen. - Severus, Deinen Zauberstab bitte."  
  
"Nur über meine Leiche!", brüllte Snape, sprang überraschend behände auf und stürmte aus der Halle.  
  
"Nun", sagte Minerva McGonagall ruhig. "Dieses Jahr können Sie ihn selber abholen, Albus."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Pünktlich um 18.00 trottete Severus mit hängenden Schultern in die Küche, wo schon alle gespannt auf ihn warteten. Dumbledore schwebte nach ihm in den Raum, hoheitsvoll selbst mit der Schürze, deren Aufdruck "Es kocht der Chef!" gefährlich nahe am Rand des Kitsches schwebte. Die Arbeitsfläche in der Mitte des Raumes, an dessen Stirnseite ein großer Herd brannte, war bereits mit Mehl bestäubt, alle Zutaten waren bereitgestellt und in den Schüsseln wartete das Arbeitsmaterial.  
  
"Sehr schön, alle da", strahlte der als exzentrisch bekannte Direktor und schwenkte anstatt seines Zauberstabes einen Rührlöffel. "Ich schlage vor, wir machen drei Gruppen. Alastair, Minerva und ich sind Gruppe Eins, Nummer Zwei sind Professor Flitwick und die Schülerinnen und Severus hat sich bereiterklärt, die Schülergruppe zu leiten."  
  
Harry und Ron starrten sich entsetzt an. Es konnte noch schlimmer kommen als im letzten Jahr. Harry überlegte, ob er mit einer gut ausgeführten Hechtrolle über den Tisch versuchen sollte, die Tür zu erreichen. Er entschied sich dagegen. Ron hatte einen seltsam glasigen Blick, als Professor Snape zu ihnen trat, bemerkenswert ruhig für einen Mann, der seine Felle davonschwimmen sah.  
  
"Das habe ich ja Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht", freute sich Professor Moody, dessen magisches Auge von einem Schüler zum anderen wanderte. "Ich habe einmal zusammen mit einem Vampir Blutkekse gebacken. Das war sehr vergnüglich."  
  
Hermine wurde etwas blasser als sonst und konzentrierte sich dann darauf, mit den anderen Mädchen den Teig in ihren Schüsseln zusammenzurühren, ohne Flitwick, der knapp unter der Arbeitsplatte schwebte, allzu sehr mit Mehl zu bestäuben. Die Lehrergruppe war ebenfalls begeistert dabei, Eier aufzuschlagen und Zucker abzuwiegen. Albus Dumbledore summte ein Weihnachtslied und Minerva schwang den Schneebesen wie ein Profi.  
  
Zu Ron und Harrys Erstaunen beeilte sich Snape, einen Rührschüssel zu nehmen und anzufangen, die Zutaten zu mischen. Das alles tat er mit einem sichtlich gelangweilten Gesichtsaudruck, doch er tat es.  
  
"Meine Herren, wenn Sie Ihre Gryffindor-Apathie einmal ablegen würden, wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar. Je eher dies vorbei ist, desto besser", sagte er drohend. Einmal in seinem Leben konnte Harry seinem Lehrer aus vollem Herzen zustimmen und beeilte sich, näher zu treten. Der Teig in Snapes Schüssel wurde cremig und ziemlich perfekt. Ein paar Nüsse und Gewürze flogen hinein, wurden verquirlt und Harry starrte auf die hypnotischen Kreise, die Snapes Rührbesen zog. Ihm wurde ganz schwindelig und auch Ron sah aus wie ein Kaninchen im Scheinwerferlicht. Deshalb zuckte er auch zusammen, als Snape sehr leise sagte: "Mr.Weasley, geben Sie mir bitte das Beutelchen, das Sie in Ihrer linken Hosentasche haben."  
  
Rons Gesicht nahm die Farbe seiner Haare an, er wusste, dass Widerstand zwecklos war. Mit geschockter Miene griff er in seine Tasche und gab seinem meistgehasstem Lehrer das durchsichtige Tütchen, in dem sich grüne Kräuter befinden zu schienen. Harry wusste nicht genau, was es war, doch Snapes diabolisches Grinsen (Grinsen?), als er den gesamten Inhalt in den Teig schüttete, sprach Bände.  
  
"Professor", begann er leise, doch Snape hob die Hand und würgte ihn damit ab.  
  
"Ruhe, Potter, sonst ziehe ich Gryffindor so viele Punkte ab, dass sich das Haus bis nächstes Jahr Weihnachten noch nicht davon erholt hat." Er blickte sich kurz um, bis er sich sicher war, dass niemand außer den beiden Jungen ihn sah, dann holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach blitzschnell einen Spruch auf jede der anderen Gruppen. "Maleficium subito!"  
  
Die Wirkung war verheerend. Flitwick stürzte kopfüber aus seinem Schwebeflug in seinen Teig und der der Lehrer nahm auf einmal eine ungesunde, gräuliche Färbung an. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass Snape einmal so unschuldig aussehen konnte, als sich alle zu ihm umdrehten.  
  
"Severus", sagte Dumbledore bitter. "Das musste doch wirklich nicht sein. Aber nun ja, Ihr Teig ist in Ordnung und wird für unserer Zwecke genügen. - Was sind denn das für grüne Stippen?"  
  
"Kardamon", lautete die ruhige Antwort. "Und bitte bedienen Sie sich, Albus."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Das Backen war erledigt, der köstliche würzige Duft der Plätzchen lag in der Luft, die goldbraun und knusprig auf ihren Blechen abkühlten. Ron warf geifernde Blicke auf das Naschwerk und Snape blickte merkwürdig zufrieden, als Dumbledore verkündete:  
  
"So, jetzt dürfen Sie alle einmal probieren."  
  
Minerva McGonagall machte den Anfang, nahm ein Plätzchen vom Blech und biss hinein. Mit skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck kaute sie in paar Mal, schwieg und machte schließlich ein Geräusch, das sich wie ein zufriedenes "Uuuuh" anhörte. Damit war der Bann gebrochen. Alle stürzten vor, plünderten die Bleche und zogen sich mit ihren Errungenschaften in eine Ecke zurück. Alle? Nun ja, fast alle. Eie lange Zeit war außer "Knurps" und "Mjam" wenig zu hören. Dann meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort. Er stützte sich mit der Hand an der Arbeitsplatte ab und schüttelte den Kopf, so als wolle er eine Vision daraus verscheuchen.  
  
"Ich habe großen Hunger auf etwas Süßes!"  
  
"Oh, ja!", echote Flitwick. "Schokolade!"  
  
Minerva hatte sich auf einen Schemel sinken lassen und lächelte breit.  
  
"Fällt Euch auch auf, dass alles soooo langsam ist?", erkundigte sie sich und wirkte ganz hingerissen. Ron Weasley fing an zu kichern. Nicht lange, und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich bläulich, denn aus dem Kichern war ein Lachen geworden, das sich einfach nicht stoppen ließ. Hin und wieder rang er nach Luft und stieß ein paar unzusammenhängende Silben hervor, bevor er schließlich zu Boden glitt.  
  
"Lachflash.zuviel Zeug.Snape. !", brachte er hervor. Dann zeigte er mit dem Finger auf Hermine, die inzwischen auch langsam in die Knie sank, und gackerte ein weiteres Mal laut los. Hermine kroch inzwischen auf Snape zu, der befremdet einen Meter zurückwich, bis sein Rücken mit einer Wand kollidierte. Es war nicht zu verhindern, dass Hermine ihn erreichte und sich an seinem Unterschenke festklammerte.  
  
"Severus, Du bist sooooo süß!", flötete sie und klimperte mit den Wimpern. "Ich liebe Dich seit dem ersten tag, an dem Du ins Klassenzimmer gerauscht kamst."  
  
"Oh, Rausch, hihi, lustig", meinet Moody leise und durchwühlte unterdessen den Kühlschrank. Als ein großes Glas Nutella fand, begann er es mit wachsender Begeisterung mit den Fingern zu leeren und schmierte sich dabei ziemlich voll. Severus schüttelte unterdessen Hermine von seinem Bein und trat den Rückzug an. Die Küche glich einem Schlachtfeld. Schüler und Lehrer lagen und standen wild durcheinander. Harry Potter, der bislang nicht groß in Erscheinung getreten war, brachte den Hufflepuff-Mädchen bei, wie man richtig küsst und die anderen durchsuchten den Raum in zunehmender Panik nach Süßigkeiten oder sanken in einem stillen Rausch davon.  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln verließ Severus die Küche. Zum Glück gab es kaum einen Zauberer, der wusste, was Haschkekse waren. Damit war er noch einmal um einen langen Abend in der Küche herumgekommen. Er freute sich schon auf nächstes Jahr. Es gab noch viele interessante Substanzen, die es zu erforschen galt.  
  
ENTE 


End file.
